Trascendiendo en el abismo
by Hota-chan
Summary: Fuji era el mafioso al cual debía atrapar, aunque debiera seducirle para lograr su objetivo. Sin embargo, fue él quien cayó en los encantos del otro. El amor no basta para salvar la vida, pero sí para perdurar en el terrible abismo del tiempo. Dream Pair.


Título: Trascendiendo en el abismo

Advertencia: Lenguaje Obsceno, juego con el tiempo.

Disclaimer: PoT es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.

N/A: Actividad del **club de fans de la Dream Pair **(¡Nuestro amor por su amor!) 

* * *

Y ahí estaba él.

Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, demostrando el dolor que aquellas palabras acababan de causarle. Golpeó la mesa con su mano otra vez, y arrojó el maldito artefacto lejos. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido él, si tan sólo no hubiera ido a esa reunión…si tan sólo no se hubiera enamorado del castaño, nada de eso estaría pasando.

Oh, pero había pasado. Realmente había pasado. Y el recuerdo regresó a su memoria como una daga.

Las lámparas de la acera brillaban tenuemente. Una pequeña lluvia se había desatado, por lo que los invitados a la reunión corrieron adentro de la enorme mansión buscando cubrirse.

Tomó otra copa de cóctel y la llevó a sus labios lentamente. Algo no cuadraba en esa fiesta... ese tal Kikumaru que había deslumbrado a varias de las invitadas con su belleza infantil, y del que tanto estaban hablando aquella noche. Estaba seguro de que jamás había hecho un negocio con él, y que su familia nunca había tenido registros de la suya. Bien, quizás fuera un nuevo socio, pero aun así seguía dándole mala espina. Y lo peor del caso era que aún no había podido conocerlo, y entender qué era lo que tenía de irresistible.

Pasó una de sus manos delicadamente por sus cabellos, y la bajó hasta su nuca tiempo después. Suspiró frustrado y se encaminó a las enormes escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Recorrió el enorme pasillo con lentitud, a paso fino. Salió al balcón que se encontraba cuidadosamente decorado para la reunión y sacó un cigarrillo de la cajita que llevaba en el bolsillo del interior de su, estilizada, chaqueta de traje de etiqueta. Lanzó unas maldiciones al aire al darse cuenta que no llevaba consigo el encendedor. Estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta e irse de allí, cuando una mano se estiró ofreciéndole el fuego necesario para su cigarro.

—Adelante —le sonrió. Lentamente, encendió el cigarrillo y lo llevó a sus labios, girándose al frente para apreciar la lluvia caer levemente y le murmuró un quedo "gracias"—. No hay de qué —susurró viéndole fijamente. Ese era Fuji Syusuke. Ese era su objetivo.

—No te había visto antes.

—Sí, bueno...soy nuevo en esto —murmuró llevándose la mano a la nuca y riendo torpemente. El castaño le miró con atención. Aire infantil, una bandita en su rostro...seguramente ese era el tal Kikumaru Eiji.

—Fuji Syusuke —murmuró extendiéndole su mano—. Aunque creo que no hacia falta mi presentación —dijo prepotente.

—Kikumaru Eiji —comentó estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida. Las dudas del que se encontraba fumando se disiparon en ese momento. Sí, era él.

Silencio.

Ninguno comentó nada más. Se recostaron en la baranda del enorme balcón. Fuji seguía fumando y Kikumaru estaba algo nervioso… ¿cómo llevaría a cabo su plan sin ser atrapado en el intento? Después de eso ambos bajaron a la primera planta, se sentaron en un amplio sillón y comenzaron a charlar animadamente. Pronto comenzó a perder la cuenta de cuántas copas de licor llevaban hasta ahora. Se vio a sí mismo saliendo de la mansión, ayudado por un castaño que reía animadamente… ¿habría metido la pata en ese momento?, fue lo que pensó al siguiente día, al despertar en un lujoso cuarto, sin ropa y abrazado a un castaño. Un castaño que no era nada más ni nada menos que Fuji Syusuke. Se puso pálido y trató de desasir el agarre del otro en sus caderas, intentando no inmutarlo. Luego el mareo. El dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de manera rápida, sin importarle para nada el otro en ese momento. Corrió al baño y se agachó. Vomitó.

La maldita resaca.

Un mafioso desnudo, con un esbelto cuerpo, reflejado en el espejo; sonriendo. El sonrojo. Simplemente la visión de la perfección. Irrefutablemente había caído en las redes de la intoxicante belleza. El recuerdo de la noche anterior. El incómodo desayuno, rodeado de un silencio sepulcral en el enorme salón, demasiado lujoso y con aura acogedora que no pudo hacer nada más que calificar como comedor. La ducha. ¡Oh, el momento en que el otro entró y le abrazó por las caderas!

Le miró atontado. Fuji le sonrió y lo volvió a besar… ¿Cuántos besos se habrían dado ya? Seguramente, bastantes. El calor que le invadía lentamente, el deseo de que el otro le tocase… Se dejó llevar. De nuevo había caído en las redes. Después de eso su falta de concentración aumentó. El deseo de tener al otro junto a él le invadía a cada segundo. Lo veía hasta altas horas de la noche todos los días. Simplemente ya no podía escapar de él. Y los meses pasaron volando.

Y ahora la llamada. La llamada que le había interrumpido su agradable desayuno hacía unos minutos.

"_Esta noche. Llévalo a un lugar alejado de la mansión, estaremos esperando. Y por si las cosas se complican, enviaremos 4 de los mejores francotiradores."_

—¡¿Por qué maldita sea, por qué?! —preguntó golpeando la mesa. Su plato de cereal voló por el aire, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Arrojó el móvil. Golpeó de nuevo la mesa…y se preguntó por qué le pasaba eso a él…por qué lo habían elegido a él desde el principio.

Tomó una chaqueta que tenía a la mano, azotó la puerta de su departamento y corrió escaleras abajo por el edificio. Tenía que llegar pronto…tenía que contárselo a Syusuke.

Entró corriendo por la enorme sala. El castaño lo recibió en sus brazos. Lloraba. Lloraba sin consuelo.

—¡Fuji, debes irte de aquí! ¡Lárgate! —gritó como loco, ocasionando un eco en el enorme lugar.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? —Eiji negó al verle hacer caso omiso de su advertencia.

—¡Acompáñame! —gritó desesperado, tomando su mano y corriendo fuera de la lujosa casa.

—Eiji… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te ha amenazado alguna familia? Sólo dime quién es e iré a partirle el…

—¡Fuji! —interrumpió. Subieron en uno de los autos del castaño. Sin chofer, esta vez manejaría el pelirrojo— Hay algo que debo confesarte —murmuró emprendiendo marcha de regreso a su departamento, junto con el mafioso.

Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo…no quería que esta pesadilla continuase.

—¡¿Que tú qué…?! —gritó enfurecido. Eiji solo lloraba, acorralado en la pared de su alcoba, diagonal a la cama. La persiana de la ventana estaba abajo, y la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar. Si Fuji le iba a matar, cosa que no dudaba, preferiría que nadie lo viera…aunque quizás los vecinos escucharían. Rogó porque no fuera así.

—Lo siento, pero era mi trabajo… —gimió entre sollozos.

—Me traicionaste, Eiji.

—¿Crees que te hubiera contado si quisiera seguir con esto? —cayó de rodillas. La pistola del castaño apuntaba a su frente.

—Tú me llevaste a hacer esto —advirtió fríamente.

—Si me vas a matar, hazlo ya, pero por favor prométeme que huirás —El castaño le miró detenidamente, y apretó el gatillo. Suspiró y lanzó lejos la pistola, agradeciendo que tenía seguro. Pudo haber sido el más grande error de todos los que había cometido en su vida.

—¡No puedo, maldita sea! —explotó— ¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo! —continuó gritando. Ya no importaba nada de eso. Se agachó y abrazó al pelirrojo, luego besó su cabeza. Continuaron los sollozos por parte del policía mientras caminaban torpemente en dirección a la cama, sin dejar de besarse ni un momento. Sin dejar de abrazarse, de tocarse, de sentirse. Cuando Syusuke estuvo sobre Eiji, simplemente le amó. Le amó como nunca antes. Le amó como si no hubiera mañana. Y Eiji correspondió. Correspondió la enorme magnitud de sentimientos. Simplemente entregó, no solo su amor, ni su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

—No podemos permitir que Fuji escape —gritó—. No quiero ni pensar que Kikumaru nos traicionó, pero las pruebas son irrefutables —guardó silencio. Un duro silencio— ¡Oishi, Kaidoh, ustedes cubrirán el ala oeste! ¡Inui, Momoshiro, Ala este! Echizen —murmuró—, si las cosas se complican, ya sabes qué hacer.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la llamada de hace unas horas era una trampa?

—Sí. Te aseguro que decidirán escapar, y el medio más rápido para hacerlo es en avión.

—Entiendo. Entonces…

—Entonces, ahora también es nuestro enemigo —completó con dolor.

El auto atravesaba la autopista a 250 kilómetros por hora. Ya el mayordomo del castaño había sido informado y pasaría el dinero a la cuenta del pelirrojo. Iban a escapar, pero debían ser demasiado rápidos y precisos. Suspiraron al unísono, el aeropuerto estaba cerca. Tomaron las maletas, torpemente empacadas hacía unos treinta minutos, y corrieron dentro del edificio. Eiji tenía boletos a América comprados desde hacía unos días. Atravesaron a la gente olímpicamente, el avión saldría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal.

—¡Fuji, regresa al auto!

—¡¿Eh?! —preguntó, deteniéndose.

—¡Regresa al maldito auto!

—¿De qué hablas, qué sucede?

—¡Kunimitsu. El general Kunimitsu está aquí! No puede ser, sabe que estoy...p-pero... —Fuji tomó su mano y corrió en dirección al auto, de nuevo. Mas fue interceptado por Kaidoh antes de llegar, quien le saltó encima sin piedad. Luego se sumó Momoshiro, y a la fuerza apartó al pelirrojo del castaño.

—¡Fuji! —gritó entre lágrimas, metiendo un codazo al hombre que le sujetaba y corriendo a quien había llamado. El castaño hizo lo mismo. Frente a todos se abrazaron. Fuji le besó con suavidad.

—Cálmate, Eiji. Estaré bien, lo prometo. No hagas nada indebido ¿está bien? Porque si algo llega a pasarte, yo simplemente moriría.

—Estaré bien —interrumpió. Le abrazó por última vez y se dejó besar, tratando de grabar el sabor de Fuji en él, porque no volvería a sentirlo en mucho tiempo. Sintió unos brazos que no eran los del mafioso rodearle con violencia, lastimándolo, antes de ser llevado a un lugar en el que el castaño no estaría a su vista.

—¡Kikumaru, habla! —pidió por última vez— Podemos rebajar tus cargos, solo debes cooperar.

—Por favor —interrumpió—, conozco este juego, incluso mucho mejor que tú. No lo haré, tengo derecho a guardar silencio —miró desafiante al pelinegro.

—Si las cosas son así, no me dejas más opción —comentó llevándose las manos a sus sienes— ¡Llévenselo de aquí!

Frío. Acariciaba sus brazos en busca de calor. Y las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Quería a Fuji, a su Fuji… ¡¿qué ellos no lo comprendían?! El castaño no era tan malo como se veía, solo cumplía su destino. El terrible destino que le tocó vivir.

El mismo castaño le confesó una vez que odiaba hacer ese papel, que pensaba retirarse. Sin embargo, era obvio que no les creerían. No les creerían.

La luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana con barrotes de acero le despertó. Era mísera, y simplemente aumentó su sentimiento de dolor. La puerta de su celda se abrió. Tezuka entró por ella lentamente, a paso firme.

—Acompáñame —ordenó. Kikumaru se levantó y le siguió por el corredor, que nunca antes le había parecido tan fúnebre. Llegaron al patio minutos después, estaban rodeados por varios policías armados. Le pararon en el centro de aquél entierrado recuadro. Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de su amante, mientras era llevado frente a él. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al saberse junto con Fuji los únicos presos en ese lugar. Kunimitsu le pasó un arma al pelirrojo. Una Beretta Px4 Storm tipo C.

—Solamente tienes una bala. Si atentas contra alguien que no sea él —apuntó con desagrado al mafioso— los demás acabarán contigo. Eiji negó con lentitud mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro de nuevo.

—No lo haré.

—Debes —gruñó el de gafas.

—Esto es ilegal —habló el de cabellos claros, mientras trataba inútilmente de soltar sus esposas.

—¿Y tú me hablas de leyes? —preguntó irónico, haciéndole callar.

El pelirrojo corrió al castaño, después de arrojar lejos el arma, y le abrazó.

— No puedo. No puedo, no quiero y no lo haré —comentó mirándole suplicante. Aspirando el olor del otro tanto como podía.

—Eiji… —susurró en su oído, haciéndole estremecer— Como deseo abrazarte —el pelirrojo sonrió amargamente—. Mátame.

Su rostro se desfiguró por el pánico, mientras le miraba sin comprender.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —el castaño giró la vista a Tezuka.

—Si me mata….¿quedará libre de todo cargo? —le vio asentir.

—Hazlo —prosiguió cuando no obtuvo respuesta—. Eiji, no puedo dejar que te pudras tras las rejas. No has hecho nada malo.

—¡Prefiero pudrirme antes de verte morir! ¡Antes de matarte con mis propias manos!

—Hazlo.

—Fuji, no me quitarán los cargos —murmuró al verle empeñado en eso—. No sucederá, es una vil mentira.

—Eiji, es mejor para todos que yo ya no esté en este podrido mundo —alcanzó a decir antes de que una mano, que conocía tan bien, se impactara en su rostro con violencia.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso a estas alturas?! Deja de ser un maldito egoísta…. ¡¿Qué haré yo sin ti?! —y las lágrimas que nunca se detuvieron, comenzaron a fluir con más intensidad.

Suspiró. Creyó haber olvidado los sentimientos hacía mucho, pero al parecer Eiji se los había devuelto. Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que también estaba llorando. Sintió las miradas indiscretas posarse en él, y le valieron madre. Se inclinó para besar a Eiji, y le dijo con serenidad:

—Lo que deba de pasar, pasará. Solo quiero que recuerdes algo, Eiji. Quiero que lo tengas muy claro el resto de tu vida: te amo, como nunca he amado algo o alguien… Y siempre será así.

De nuevo cada uno fue llevado a su celda. Y justo cuando Kikumaru pensó que no podría haber nada peor que su situación actual, Oishi, su más querido compañero de trabajo, le lanzó por el otro lado de las rejas de su celda una mirada cargada de lástima. Con dicción clara y la voz firme le comentó que iban a extraditar a Fuji.

Y en ese momento cualquier esperanza de vivir se fue por el caño.

Los ojos que alguna vez habían poseído un hermoso brillo de alegría, se fundieron en el abismo meses atrás. Tuvo una horrible sensación en la garganta, y gritó como un poseso al ver la imagen de su amado Syusuke en una, aparentemente inofensiva, silla. Sonrió asqueado. La silla eléctrica siempre le había causado repulsión.

Tomó con gentileza el rostro de la persona que más había amado en sus manos. El castaño tenía el rastro de una lágrima, una fugitiva lágrima, que estaba seguro no había salido de sus ojos con autorización. Se preguntó mentalmente si la habría derramado por él, su más fiel amante. Le abrazó con ternura y escondió su rostro en el cuello que tanto besó alguna vez, cuando aún tenía pulso. Y por los viejos tiempos que nunca iban a regresar, lo llenó de cortos besos en ese sensible lugar, esperando alguna reacción del otro, como cuando de manera traviesa hacía eso en la cama, se lo hacía a él. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto su vida, si así podía llamársele a eso, en tan poco tiempo? Pareciera que hubiera sido ayer cuando reían mientras iban de la mano por los enormes pasillos de la ostentosa mansión, del ahora fallecido…no, del ahora asesinado castaño. Tomó la mano de él entre las suyas, y entrelazó sus inertes dedos con los propios. ¡Cómo quería salir de allí con él, caminando tranquilamente! Otra vez de la mano…sí. De la mano. Ni siquiera tendría un funeral decente…

Se quedó observando la belleza de aquél cuerpo, que alguna vez fue caliente. Incluso pálido continuaba siendo el mismo hombre seductor que tanto amó y seguiría amando. Lentamente, vacilando, enredó sus manos en las castañas hebras y aumentó la pasión de un beso que nunca obtendría respuesta, como ya lo había comprobado incluso antes de iniciarlo. Terminó uno y comenzó otro, luego otro. Y comenzó a llorar en ese preciso instante. Lanzó maldiciones por lo bajo a los bastardos que le robaron la felicidad y siguió besando a Fuji desesperadamente, rogando, buscando, una imposible chispa de vida en él. Palmeó su mejilla tratando de despertarlo, sin lograr creer que de verdad estuviera muerto, y que su cordura se hubiera esfumado apenas puso un pie en esa habitación. Entonces, el robusto brazo del guardia le arrancó con fuerza y le sacó de allí, justo cuando depositaba otro beso en los labios que nunca más se abrirían para pronunciar su nombre. Ni para soltar aquélla encantadora risa, o para formar aquélla hermosa y a la vez, perturbadora sonrisa que tanta adicción le causaba.

No pudo detener las lágrimas mientras era empujado a su asquerosamente fría celda. No pudo detener las lágrimas mientras se imaginaba a Fuji gritando, y retorciéndose en la silla, pidiendo que detuvieran ese insoportable dolor. Gritó al tiempo que una patada en su espalda le hizo caer al suelo de lo que sería su hogar de por vida. Pero no fue por dolor físico, fue porque su corazón acababa de ser destrozado en el momento que vio a su castaño inerte.

¿Qué vida tenía ahora?

Sonrió fríamente. Ninguna.

Recordó cuando le avisaron que extraditarían a Fuji, recordó que pidió serlo también. Sí, se negaron. Se negaron con todo su ser, y no descansó hasta que les hizo cambiar de parecer. Les dijo a sus antiguos compañeros que ese era su último deseo. Que se olvidaran de la supuesta "traición" por un momento, y que le vieran como el Kikumaru que fue y seguía siendo, que le concedieran esa última felicidad efímera como un favor a un amigo que tiene la certeza de una muerte cercana. Alteraron sus archivos. Le hicieron ver como confidente en la mayoría de los malos actos del castaño.

Fuji explotó de ira cuando Eiji le comentó el plan. No lo aceptó hasta que supo que ya era demasiado tarde. El pensamiento que le impulsó a cometer ese acto…a fin de cuentas fue el castaño. Pensó que si él pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel, pudriéndose, entonces le acompañaría. Pero al castaño le dieron la pena de muerte. Fuji murió en ese lugar, ese maldito lugar. Y a él, ¡ja!, a él simplemente le dieron cadena perpetua por ser "conspirador, pero sin llevar a cabo algún atentado".

Sí, Fuji había matado a diestra y siniestra a muchas personas…. Pero le comentó que cada una de aquéllas muertes de inocentes las lloró tanto, que un día simplemente se quedó sin lágrimas. Y ya no tuvo sentimiento alguno otra vez que no fuera dolor, hasta conocerle. Repitió la palabra en su fuero interno. En el momento del juicio, en el momento en que les decidieron a ambos el destino, Fuji le dijo que ésa era la salvación, la cadena perpetua. Sonrió verdaderamente, porque al menos podría salvarse él. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante tal observación, el rostro del mafioso sonriendo por eso. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. La salvación… ¡¿Salvación?! Sí, claro.

¡La puta salvación que en ese momento no valía ni mierda!

Suspiró derrotado. Se sentía tan miserable. Ya nada le importaba. Ya nada tenía sentido ahora.

Había caído en el abismo hacía ya mucho tiempo…

Apretó los puños y se levantó pesadamente del círculo que era formado por su cuerpo y el de sus compañeros. Caminó en dirección al patio, que se encontraba al otro extremo de la construcción que constituía la prisión con mayor seguridad del estado.

—Es obvio que solamente querían asustarme —comentó con frustración. ¡Qué tipo de broma más absurda!

—Pero Kevin, es cierto. Todo lo que te contaron es cierto —aclaró su compañera de trabajo, acomodando uno de sus largas trenzas—. Yo antes no creía en ello, pero si mantienes tus oídos y ojos bien abiertos seguramente podrás verlos.

—Sí, como no. El hecho de que sea el nuevo vigilante no les da derecho a fastidiarme con esas estupideces que dicen llamar advertencias.

—Bien, pero luego no vengas llorando como nena al comprobar que aquellos fantasmas sí existen. Idiota. —musitó dándose la vuelta. Solamente querían advertirle, si no quería hacerles casos…allá él.

Rió cínicamente, como si aquélla tonta historia del policía de élite y uno de los peores mafiosos que ha dado Japón fuera cierta. Qué patético. ¿Qué clase de policía se enamoraría del enemigo? ¿Y qué clase de mafioso, en su sano juicio, correspondería ese tipo de sentimientos del que intenta hacerle pagar la ley? Llegó al patio después de mucho andar. Recorrió el larguísimo trecho hasta el frondoso árbol, que a pesar del paso de las estaciones, nunca dejaba de florecer. Un hecho muy extraño, por cierto. Se agachó a la lápida que se encontraba bajo el árbol y leyó con voz firme: "Syusuke Fuji y Kikumaru Eiji".

No podía creer que incluso se habían tomado la molestia de hacer un epitafio falso. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y regresó sobre sus pasos. Le tocaba el turno nocturno.

Suspiró levemente. Según la, sin sentido y estúpida, historia que contaban sus compañeros, Syusuke fue uno de los mafiosos más buscados en Japón. Uno de los más crueles. Pero al final terminó sucumbiendo a los encantos "infantiles y gatunos" -según el vigilante más viejo, que juraba y juraba estar trabajando en esa prisión meses antes de la llegada de aquél par y haberlos visto. Haber vivido la estancia con ellos ahí- de un policía de élite japonesa. Kikumaru Eiji. Ambos terminaron enamorados, pero al parecer el destino no le sonrió a ninguno de los dos. El primero apenas fue extraditado perdió el juicio y obtuvo la pena de muerte. El segundo obtuvo la cadena perpetua. El mafioso murió en la silla eléctrica. El policía se suicidó la misma noche, horas después de ver el cuerpo de su amado sin vida.

Por lástima los enterraron bajo aquél árbol del jardín. Juntos. El vigilante más viejo, el que juraba haber vivido la estadía de ellos en ese lugar, decía que muchas veces podían oírse en la última celda del ala oeste haciendo el amor a media noche. Eso se debía al hecho de que la noche antes de la muerte de ambos, les concedieron pasarla juntos allí. Es por eso que esa celda no se usaba. Ningún prisionero había sido puesto en ella desde entonces. Tomoka admitía verlos caminando por el pasillo agarrados de la mano y sonriendo de manera nostálgica, con sus ojos mirando al vacío, anhelando algo. Ella creía que simplemente buscaban ser felices apenas salieran de la prisión, en vida, pero que ahora eso no pasaría…al menos no fuera del edificio, y estaba segura que ellos lo sabían y por eso sus ojos se notaban tristes.

Sakuno no se quedaba atrás. Ella decía que normalmente los veía dormidos juntos bajo el árbol, cerca de su lápida. Uno recostado en los brazos del otro. Otras veces se encontraban riendo entre besos sobre las ramas del mismo árbol. Ella decía que el árbol siempre estaría lleno de vida por el amor de ellos dos. El amor que trascendía la barrera de la vida y la muerte. Sin embargo, ningún prisionero podía verlos, y Saeki, le respondía casualmente que era porque ellos consideraban que los policías, o cualquiera que desempeñase un trabajo relacionado a éste, tenían la culpa de su desgracia. De haber arruinado su felicidad cuando estaban vivos, y por eso, solamente esas personas presenciarían su felicidad y nostalgia ahora que estaban muertos. Era como una especie de burla. Como si trataran de decirles que ni siquiera lograron que se dejaran de amar, aunque sea un poco, incluso después de la muerte.

¡¿Y pensaban que creería que sus fantasmas quedaron vagando allí, en la prisión?! Absurdo. Los fantasmas no existían, simplemente eran invento de la gente para ganar dinero o asustar a los niños y hacerles comportarse mejor. Pero él ya no era un niño, no señor. Él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. Todo un adulto. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos apenas pisó el pasillo y se acomodó sus cabellos suavemente con la mano. Luego, una risa muy encantadora pero con un tinte de dolor comenzó a resonar por el lugar, tal como las risas de los fantasmas en las películas de terror. Sacudió su cabeza a los lados cuando se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en tal tontería.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Un hombre con un aire de ingenuidad rodeándole. Con rasgos infantiles y gatunos –al cual, según la descripción de sus compañeros, identificó como Kikumaru Eiji, el policía con una bandita en la mejilla- que corría desde el portal, que segundos antes había traspasado al terminar su visita en la tumba "falsa" del patio y que llevaba al pasillo en el que se encontraba ahora, y literalmente le atravesaba antes de alcanzar su objetivo y abrazarse a él por el cuello. El hombre sobre el que saltó, y que al parecer le esperaba, tenía más bien cara aniñada y sonreía tranquilamente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento. Vio atentamente cómo los brazos de éste se apoderaban de la cintura del que llevaba una bandita en el rostro. Obviamente, Syusuke Fuji. El mafioso. Frente a él se besaron tiernamente.

Fue un beso largo, en el cual no fue capaz de mover ni un solo músculo para alejarse de allí. Cuando terminó aquél acto de amor, ambas figuras se giraron para mirarle fijamente. El amante del de la bandita abrió lentamente sus ojos y le hizo impactarse. Ambas miradas eran nostálgicas, como describía Tomoka. Sonrieron a la par que se dirigían una mirada cómplice y rieron realmente divertidos. Sus voces resonaron por el pasillo, tal como la primera vez que escuchó al de la bandita. Y en el efímero rayo de luz que anunciaba la despedida del crepúsculo y el paso de la noche, los espectros traslúcidos y con matices azulados como la noche, desaparecieron entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro. De la mano.

Sudor frío corrió por su frente y espalda. Su pulso, el cual se había acelerado apenas el fantasma le atravesó, comenzó a normalizarse. Corrió asustado, alejándose del punto en el que ambos le sonrieron, y trató de respirar con normalidad otra vez, a la par que se decía a sí mismo que definitivamente ya no le cabía duda de aquél amor que trascendía la barrera de la vida y la muerte, y que muy seguramente, trascendería en el tiempo.


End file.
